


A New Christmas Tradition

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Morning, F/M, Family, First Christmas, Fluff, Holiday Fic Exchange, Romance, Sexual Content, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: It's their first Christmas as a married couple.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	A New Christmas Tradition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaeilgeRua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/gifts).



> Written for Festive Friends Holiday Fic Exchange 2019! Many thanks to starrnobella for looking this over for me! This was written for the lovely GaeilgeRua. I hope you love this! xoxo 
> 
> Prompt: It's their first Christmas/Yule as a married couple; how do they celebrate?
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belongs to Warner Brothers and/or J.K. Rowling. The story plot and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

"Charlie, don't stop," Hermione whimpered, tangling her hands into his long, red hair. She moaned as he continued to thrust into her. Her lips brushed his collarbone, working their way up his neck teasingly.

Charlie found her lips, kissing her fully as he continued to make love to his wife. She met his thrusts with equal passion, their lovemaking hurried. He could feel her body tensing in anticipation of her impending orgasm.

"Charlie," Hermione groaned. "There, there!" she cried out as his cock hit that sweet spot inside of her. She came with a muffled cry, her inner walls gripping his cock tightly.

He finished moments after, whispering her name lovingly as he tenderly pressed kisses along her cheek and collarbone.

When they were each spent, they lay tangled in each other's arms in bed. Charlie panted, trying to catch his breath while Hermione closed her eyes, enjoying their post-coital bliss.

"Fuck, I love you, Hermione,” he whispered softly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. His hair brushed her face, tickling her lightly. Reaching up, he pushed his hair back, tucking it behind his ear. He sat up, picking his pants up off the floor.

Hermione smiled warmly at him. "I love you, too." Sitting up, Hermione shimmied back into her nightgown. “What time are we due to the Burrow?”

“Nine,” Charlie said, groaning as he rejoined his wife on the bed. “Mum wanted us there but eight, but I argued that nine was early enough.”

“Thank you,” Hermione said. “I don’t think I’d be able to get up early enough for us to be able to Floo there for eight.”

Charlie chuckled. “Yes, well, you know I love sleeping in.”

Hermione kissed him. “I can’t believe this is our first Christmas.”

“We’ve been together for five years now,” Charlie said, arching a brow at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, shaking her head. “You didn’t let me finish, silly. It’s our first Christmas married.”

“Yes, it is,” Charlie kissed her. “And we’ve got a busy day… Burrow and then your Gran’s house.” 

“So we better get to bed now,” Hermione said, looking at him. She snuggled under the sheets and gestured for him to join her. He did, cuddling up to her once he was under the sheets.

“Sweet dreams, wife,” he murmured, kissing her temple.

Smiling, Hermione kissed him. “Night, love.”

* * *

Hermione rolled over, groaning. She felt warm, and her head was swimming. Squinting her eyes at the clock, she saw that it was nine… They overslept.

Peeking at Charlie, she saw he was snoring slightly, deep in sleep. As she sat up, a swarm of nausea took over her. She booked it to the bathroom, making it just in time to lose the contents of her stomach.

“Hermione?”

Charlie approached her, rubbing her back. “You’re flushed.”

She sat back on her heels, flushing the toilet. Reaching out, she wiped the sweat from her brow. “Ugh,” she groaned. “I feel a little better now that I’ve gotten it out, but I don’t feel good.”

He chuckled, cracking a smile. “I can see that, love.”

“Go to the Burrow without me,” she murmured.

“Absolutely not,” Charlie said quickly. “Besides, we’ve already overslept. Let me just owl Mum and tell her that you’re not feeling well. She’ll understand, and she’ll likely send Bill up with some soup.”

“I hope I’m not getting the flu or something,” Hermione groaned. “I feel awful.” She leant back over the toilet and got sick again.

Charlie stepped away to owl his Mum, or at least that Hermione assumed.

Sitting back, she groaned. Hopefully, her stomach would calm. 

“I let Mum know,” Charlie said, looking down at Hermione. “Come on, love.” He scooped her into his arms and carried her back into the bedroom. He laid her gently on the bed.

“So much for our first Christmas together,” Hermione pouted. “I wanted this to be the start of our yearly traditions.”

Charlie grinned. “I think this was meant to be.”

“What do you mean?”

“We overslept,” Charlie pointed out. “The universe meant for us to have a lie-in this morning.” 

Hermione looked at him. “But the Burrow?”

“Will still be there tomorrow,” Charlie countered. Grinning, he snuggled close to her. “You’re freezing.”

“I know,” she muttered, thankful for his body heat. 

“I think this could be our new Christmas tradition,” Charlie said. “The two of us sleeping in on Christmas morning. Just me and you… Not parties, no family… just us.” He kissed her forehead.

Hermione smiled. “Charlie, I really like the sound of that.”

“Good, because I’m ready to head back to sleep.”

“Happy Christmas, love,” Hermione said, closing her eyes.

Charlie chuckled. “Happy Christmas, Hermione.”

The two of them drifted back to sleep, enjoying their Christmas morning lie-in.


End file.
